


a little rain never hurt nobody

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Rain, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and wet socks so proceed with caution, its just them being gross and in love thats about it, seriously its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: It's cold and wet and windy and raining and Hyungwon misses his boyfriend.





	a little rain never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> for Hyungwon Bingo 2019! the prompt is: 'storm'
> 
> Enjoy!

Hyungwon feels his shivers wiggle through every crevice of his body. It’s too cold, far too cold than it should be this early in fall. Hyungwon looks outside to see a dark grey sky and hear the heavy pitter-patter of water finding its way to the ground. It’s six am. He wraps his blankets over his head and pretends he doesn’t have places to be.

He wishes, truly, that it was at least a little bit warmer so at the very least so he could enjoy the serene nature that comes with these kinds of storms. It gorgeous, and delicate most of the day, keeping the bright supposedly still warm fall sun away from them, and releases that special type of serotonin in the brain when you hear it. Unfortunately, Hyungwon has to go to classes, which means battling with an umbrella and strong winds all day.

He thinks of his boyfriend, and how the two of them would play together in a rain like this back when they first started dating and didn’t care about anything other than each other. And how they would care for each other when they both got sick from it too. Kihyun being here would definitely make the situation a lot warmer, at least in one part of his body.

The walk to his classes is almost unbearable, and at this point he’s already regretting not turning back the second his left his apartment. His classes, thank god, are a lot more accommodating as someone actually decided to turn on the heat today which helped him and his classmates dry up and also avoid getting sick. Though every trek to his next class was like was a battle between him and a rabid wet dog.

His shoes aren’t completely ruined, but his socks are soggy, which means his day has completely gone in the shitter already. A few of his classmates try to talk to him throughout the day, to which he pretends he has places to be, and braves the storm to get home as quickly as possible. 

He could call a cab, he really could, but it’s not a far walk to their apartment. Definitely not one you’d want to make in the rain storm of the season, but Kihyun’s stinginess rubs off on him, and he decides he’s already soaked enough so there’s really no point.

As much as he wants to head home though, he passes by his favorite coffee shop and the primal part in his brain that has a majority control over him forces him inside to buy a warm latte to hold him over on the walk home. 

It warm, far too warm in the cafe, which is probably a good business tactic seeing as the whole populous of Seoul is occupying the cafe today. Some waiting until their ride gets here, some until the storm settles, which it won’t, and some just going about their normal day like nothing is different. Oh how he wishes he could be like them.  

Hyungwon finds it hard to leave the comfort of the indoors and is able to find a stray single table and plant himself there before anyone else could take it.

He pulls out his phone, looking to see if there’s anything that can keep him occupied so he can justify staying here, even though there’s nothing wrong with relaxing in a warm cafe with the sound of a storm raging outside. There’s a text from Minhyuk telling him to “keep his skinny ass dry so he doesn't get pneumonia!!!” to which Hyungwon replies with a stark “Thank you.” and a weary gudetama emoji. 

There’s no texts from Kihyun since when he greeted him in the morning, which is unusual as he tends to text him updates all day everyday since he left, even when Hyungwon barely replies. He sends a text asking how his day is going, but gets nothing in reply.

He doesn’t mention the storm because there’s no reason for to worry him. It’s probably not storming in Japan where he is now, and he’s bound to send him a barrage of texts asking him if he’s safe, keeping warm, and a bunch of other stuff he shouldn’t be worrying about when he’s on a business trip.

He most likely busy. He’s been on the trip since the beginning of October, and even though he’s proud of him for getting this opportunity, he can’t help but miss his boyfriend, especially with a storm like this making him feel that much more lonely and shitty. The two have been together for almost two years now, and living together for at least five. Having him gone just feels weird. He promised to be back before the end of the month, but having him gone for any period of time just makes Hyungwon feel uneasy. 

He can’t wait for a reply any longer, so he decides to make some use of the warmth here and work on the homework he’s been putting off. Not that he wants to be going on business trips, but he has to admit he’s jealous of Kihyun for being graduated and not having to do homework anymore. He grits his teeth and takes out his pile of work and gets started. 

It’s edges are dampened, Hyungwon grimacing. Thankfully they’re not so bad he can’t complete it. He ties his frustration down, takes a deep breath and gets working.

Drowning out the noise of a bustling cafe with his noise cancelling headphones Kihyun so gratefully bought him and ironically, playing storm sounds, he doesn’t realize he spends three whole hours there and manages to get more than half of his work done. While he was working he received a text from Hoseok that he hadn’t even noticed because of how focused he was

 

**_hoseok_ **

_ Where are you??? _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ damn why u need to kno _

_ were we supposed to do smt today _

**_hoseok_ **

_ No! No… Just wondering. _

_ It’s bad out there today! _

_ Just making sure you got home okay :) _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ weirdo _

**_hoseok_ **

_ What?! How am I weird? Because I care about you?! _

_ I always text you asking if you got home okay! _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ yeah at like 11pm not at 3 in the afternoon _

_ what if i still got shit to do _

**_hoseok_ **

_ It’s storming and dangerous. :) _

_ I just care about your safety, won. :) _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ whats with the smileys _

_ stop bein weird _

**_hoseok_ **

_ :))) _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ weirdo _

_ i am an adult i can handle a storm _

**_hoseok_ **

_ That is not true. _

_ You can’t handle when Hyunwoo so much as touches your shoulder. _

_ Let alone 20 m/s winds. _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_ you underestimate me i’ll be fine _

**_hoseok_ **

_ Whatever just get home quickly! _

**_Hyungwon_ **

_??? lol ok _

 

Hyungwon lets him know he’ll be heading home now and that he may or may be texting him that he arrived safely, depending on how quickly he falls asleep when he gets home. He throws in a bit of worry for Hoseok by letting him know that he might get struck by lightning before he makes it home, then proceeds to ignore all the rest of the texts Hoseok sends him after that.

He orders another of his same drink pouring it in his thermos for when he gets home, and braves the storm again.

It’s a long walk, mostly just for the fact Hyungwon can’t walk any faster over how strong the wind is. At least he’s got long legs unlike his boyfriend or this would take ages longer.

He wants to check his phone to see if Ki’s texted him back, but the money he lost purchasing the damn thing screams at him from beyond the grave, and prevents him from pulling it out even if he feels his phone vibrate. It’s probably from Hoseok anyways, so he doesn’t bother.

He manages to get back home electricity free, and fumbles with his frozen hands to find his keycard and lets himself in. When he enters his home it’s quiet and dark and empty and Hyungwon hates it. Sure, he loves things quiet and enjoys his time alone in the serene nature, but he’s soaked to the brim, cold, and his boyfriends is gone. His roommate and boyfriend have been gone for a full week and a half already, yet he suddenly feels a sense of dread in his heart taking over him worse than it had been before.

He flops all of his coats off letting them and all his bags fall to the ground without any care for the contents inside, and rips off his wet pants. If only he had chosen to wear a skirt today.

After he’s free from the constraints of wet clothing he flops down onto the couch face first, wrapping the closest blanket to him around himself as quickly as possible.

His moans and groans reverberate into the couch springs. “Kihyunnie… I miss you…!” He groan loudly enough he thinks neighbors may hear it even through the pillow he’s screaming into.

“Aww… You missed me, how cute.”

Hyungwon flops around quickly at the sound of the voice, his boyfriend hovering above him like the smug asshole he is. 

“Kihyun! You scared me!” He yells, Kihyun pretending he doesn’t notice his smile. He giggles loudly at his own cruel joke showing off his silver tooth and Hyungwon instantly feel himself warm up.

“Why didn’t you text me back?!” He whines.

“I wanted to surprise you!” He tries to explain but Hyungwon refuses to listen.

“You scared me… You should tell people when you’re on your way back!” He whines even more.

“Alright, I’ll go back then and call you when I’m on my way..” Kihyun begins walking away pretending to get ready to leave before Hyungwon reaches out grabbing his arm quickly and shoving him onto the couch. 

Hyungwon nuzzles into his chest, mumbling a soft “No.” into him. 

“Gross you’re all wet!” He screams, Hyungwon refusing to loosen his grip. “You know, I shouldn’t have left anyways. I should really return to finish and help the other guys.” He says in a sarcastic manner.

“Please no, You’re so warm.” He mumbles beneath him.

“Is the only reason you’re excited to see me because I’m warm?”

“Of course not. You can make me food.” Hyungwon mutters completely seriously.

Kihyun sighs. Giving up he wraps his arms around his Hyungwon, sharing their warmth together, and places a storm of kisses on his forehead.

 

✧

 

Coincidentally Kihyun had stopped by the grocery store and picked up ingredients for the meal he planned on cooking for Hyungwon when he got home. Even though he intended to cook for him like the romantic boyfriend he is, he still had no problem scolding Hyungwon for how little food he had left in the house after buying food for him before he left. 

“Do you not know how to go grocery shopping without me?” He yells while Hyungwon ignores him.

“It was raining.” Hyungwon gives an excuse as if it was raining for the entire week and a half he was gone. Kihyun rolls his eyes deciding it’s useless to scold him for this.

He makes salted fried giant shrimp because he knows it’s Hyungwon’s favorite, and he’s hovering over him the entire time he’s cooking, which normally he wouldn’t mind, but he’s being overly clingy to get food before dinner is ready which causes Kihyun to start swinging his spoon.

He gets close to finishing and calls on his boyfriend to get everything ready once he finally manages to get Hyungwon away from the dish. “Won, food’s almost done, will you set the table?” Hyungwon’s heart rings hearing him call him his nickname in person again.

“It’s already set.” He says, smiling to himself.

“Thanks. It’s almost done, be patient.”

“You’re killing me. I’m actively dying every second I’m not getting food.”

Kihyun laughs. “Don’t worry, my food with revive you.”

“It’s not  _ that _ good.”

“Watch it.” Kihyun raises his spoon at him again, to which Hyungwon turns around pretending like he didn’t say anything.

Kihyun prepares both of their plates, Their plates disproportionately split when it comes to the shrimp to Hyungwon’s liking. 

As he gets ready to brings the plates out he’s faced with a table still covered in random papers, various items and absolutely no tableware.

“Hyungwon! I thought you said you set the table!” He yells across the apartment even though Hyungwon is five feet away.

“I did.” Hyungwon gives a soft smile as he motions to the arrangement of blankets strewn across the floor, positioned to give the two of them plenty of room to sit as well as maximum blanket coverage to keep them plenty warm. There’s even a roll of paper towels on the ground to save then in case of any spills.

“It’s too cold to eat at that table. So I made this.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes with his whole body while also adorning an ever so slight smile. “You’re such a kid.” He laughs.

Hyungwon gives a cheeky grin and a muffled laugh, not denying the statement. Kihyun takes the plates and sets them on the couch for stability while he and Hyungwon situate themselves within the blankets.

Once they’re comfortably placed, Hyungwon passes out their plates, the two wasting no time in digging in. Or rather, Kihyun knew Hyungwon wouldn’t hold back, and decided not to make his boyfriend suffer by waiting any longer. 

The harsh ringing of wind and water dims down to a soft pitter-patter on the windows of their apartment while they sit in the almost silence accompanied by the sound as well as their slurping, and the scent from the candles Hyungwon set up on the counter while Kihyun was cooking.

The two eat, relatively inhaling their meals so they can get that out of their way and talk more. 

“I’m sorry you got soaked today. I should have picked you up instead of waiting at home to surprise you.” He says randomly, a little regretful for leaving his boyfriend in the middle of a storm.

“It’s okay. The pneumonia won’t have as bad an effect on someone my age.” Kihyun shoves him lightly enough to prevent him from spilling his food.

“Shut up.” Kihyun snickers.

“But, I have missed my fair share of kisses.” He remarks, not making eye contact.

“That’s a shame.” Kihyun takes another shrimp in his mouth, saying nothing else.

Hyungwon frowns at him. “I meant kiss me. I’ve been deprived for weeks. And It might make me feel better about the whole ‘getting soaked when my boyfriend who didn’t tell me he was in town could have picked me up’ thing.”

Kihyun groans lovingly. Fake Reluctantly he reaches forward and gives a swift kiss on his lips, pulling apart from him as quickly as he touches him.

“More.” Hyungwon says straight.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “If you missed me so much, why don’t you come and kiss me?”

“I didn’t miss you that much, actually.” He remarks, rising another groan from his boyfriend.

The two sit in silence staring at each other for a moment, finished with their meals and having nothing to distract them from the empty air in the room, the sound of rain echoing between their dampened room.

“Ugh.” Kihyun pushes forward cupping his boyfriend’s face and letting their lips meet again, longer and more sweetly than before. The two keep their lips laced, Hyungwon lightly grabbing onto the back of Kihyun’s head, pulling him in closer. 

Thunder from the storm outsides begins rumbling softly, before a loud  _ BOOM  _ of a lightning strike claps close to them.

“Aaah!!” Both of them scream separating from each other. It shakes the entire building, the strike probably happening right outside. Hyungwon’s unable to control his fear laughter after the shock and falls on his face in the blankets. Kihyun laughs along with him, falling onto his head, holding him.

Hyungwon lifts himself up, hugging Kihyun in pure adrenaline and love, Kihyun holding him back as tightly as he can. “Ah, Kihyun!” Hyungwon yells while trying to control his laughter, Kihyun shaking him around playfully. Hyungwon shakes him back until the two fall over in the pile of blankets, thankfully avoiding their plates.

Kihyun pulls the two together, letting their lips meet again as they lay together, finding the perfect way to stop his boyfriends giggle spasms. He litters on a few kisses on his cheeks and neck too.

As more thunder rumbles shaking their tiny apartment, Kihyun draws him in for one more kiss, then lets Hyungwon bury his face in his neck, whispering “I missed you.” Into him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and loving hyungwon! im not as satisfied with this as i could be but it was fun to write hehehe. its a little hard to write fluff for These Two and make it feel natural because of much these two play fight with each other. But i love them!! thank you again for reading!! more to come for the bingo!! see you soon!!!


End file.
